Deep Water
by IsisIzabel
Summary: *New Author's Note Added 6.26.08* Complete - Takes place 5 years after Letty gets out of jail. She and Dom are thrown together to raise their 4 and 1/2 year old daughter.
1. Emergency Room

Deep Water: Prologue  
  
* Right after Vince is taken away in the helicopter *  
  
"We need to get her to a hospital," Mia urged from the backseat beside Letty. Mia wiped away a smear of blood from Letty's cheek with the back of her hand.  
  
"Letty? Baby, can you hear me?" Dom demanded, twisting in his seat and looking at his girlfriend. "Dammit!" he swore when he realized she'd lost consciousness. He turned to Leon. "We have to get her to the hospital."  
  
Leon nodded and hit the gas a little more. The car responded with power and surged down the stretch of highway. Leon entered the city limits and drove straight to the first hospital he found.  
  
Dom got out of the car before Leon could fully stop. He turned and pulled Letty from the backseat. He hung limply in his arms, and this scared him; frightened him to the bone. Letty, so full of life and so passionate, was barely holding on. "Stay with me, don't go." He kept saying.  
  
Mia and Leon held the door open for him to rush inside. "We need help!" he yelled.  
  
Three doctors and two nurses came running. One removed her from his arms, another quizzed Mia on what happened, and the rest followed the doctor as she was wheeled away on a gurney. Dom watched helplessly as they took her away.  
  
An orderly ran up to them with a clipboard. "We need some information on—"  
  
Dom slapped the clipboard away. "Her name's Leticia Ramirez. She's twenty- two and she isn't allergic to anything." He watched the orderly scurry back behind the desk.  
  
Dom snapped into reality and grabbed Mia and Leon. "We gotta go."  
  
The three left in the same abrupt and rapid fashion as they had come, jumping back into the car and the wheels squealing as they peeled away. Dom stared back at the hospital until he lost sight.  
  
"I swear I'll be back for you," he whispered, clenching his fist, dark eyes flashing. 


	2. Consequences

Deep Water: Chapter 1  
  
"Oh, good," a male voice said. "You're awaking up."  
  
Letty forced her eyes open as the garish hospital lights hit her. "Where am I?" She blinked and winced. Her head was throbbing and she ached like hell. She looked at the short man beside her. She struggled to sit up, but the sharp pains in her side forced her back against the pillows.  
  
"St. Margaret's," the doctor replied. "I'm Dr. Martinez, by the way."  
  
"Letty Ramirez," she replied stiffly. "Where are my friends?" She glanced around quickly, half expecting Dom, Leon, Mia, Jesse, and Vince to walk in the door. Then she remembered what had happened. Oh, God, tell me they got away.  
  
Dr. Martinez frowned. "You mean the people who brought you in? They gave us a few details and left."  
  
Letty sighed in relief. Good. If they were gone then they hadn't been caught. Dom was smart—and he'd do anything to keep from going to jail again.  
  
Dr. Martinez looked at her. "The police are here. They want to ask you a few questions."  
  
Letty played it cool, but inside she was freaking. "Yeah, whatever." She smoothed a hand over her hair, disgusted to feel how oily and tangled it was. First thing on her to-do list was a shower. "Am I gonna be OK?"  
  
Dr. Martinez nodded. "Other than the headache, there's nothing else we can do. You're free to go." He smiled softly and walked out the door.  
  
The police came in moments later. Two male officers eyed her. She arched an eyebrow and gave them a death stare. They didn't seem fazed in the slightest, which somewhat unnerved Letty.  
  
"Letty Ramirez?" the older and taller of the two asked, glancing at a notepad.  
  
"That's me." Letty replied sarcastically.  
  
"Have you seen or talked to Dominic Toretto since three days ago?" he continued, annoyed by her tone.  
  
"No. I've kinda been unconscious." She studied her nails and watched her hands shake. This was bad. She'd never lost control of her emotions before. She couldn't stop her hands.  
  
The younger officer sighed and the notepad flipped shut. "Letty Ramirez, you're under arrest for robbery."  
  
Letty's head shot up and the panic set in. "I'm what?"  
  
"Under arrest," the older officer said. "We talked to Doctor Martinez and he cleared you for release. As soon as you gather your belongs, we'll take you to the station."  
  
"I didn't do anything," she insisted, sitting up, ignoring the pain.  
  
"We have significant evidence saying otherwise," the older officer replied evenly. He turned to his partner. "I'll go talk to the doctor and you watch her."  
  
The younger man nodded and watched his partner retreat from the room. He shifted his eyes to the floor as Letty swung her bare legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
"What's the matter?" she growled. "Never seen legs before?"  
  
He remained mute.  
  
Letty snorted. "Perfect." She shook her head in disgust. "Just perfect." 


	3. One Last Call

Deep Water: Chapter 2  
  
Prison wasn't that bad. Hell, the food was better than the slop the hospital forced down your throat.  
  
Letty wasn't a girl who dreamed big, or believed in fairy tales. But she admitted she had dreams of Dom coming and busting her out of prison, yet he never came. Never a phone call, never a letter, nothing. Even Mia had dropped off the face of the planet. The realistic side of her knew they were hiding and would be with her ASAP, but the other half of her, the part that thought with her heart, was praying for rescue.  
  
"Ramirez!" Warden Call screamed, her oafish body consuming the doorway at the end of the hall. "You have a phone call!"  
  
Letty's head snapped up and she stood up in her cell slowly. The orange jumpsuit did nothing for her complexion. She wandered past the other open cells to the end of the hall. The door clicked open and Letty took the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Letty?" a female voice asked quietly.  
  
"Mia?" Letty gasped gently, her voice betraying her excitement. Tears of relief threatened to spill, but she blinked them back. This was prison, not the Flower Bowl. She had to stay tough. "Where are you?"  
  
"Can't say," Mia whispered.  
  
"Why are you whispering?" Letty demanded.  
  
"Because Dom doesn't know I'm calling." Letty sighed. So it wasn't Dom's idea to check on her. "We all read you were in prison, so's Vince." Mia's voice was hushed and hurt.  
  
Letty winced. She thought Vince might have gotten out, but she was wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mia went on.  
  
"Why?" Letty noted the warden eyeing her and she glared back. When the warden's back was turned, she flicked her off. "Dyke," she muttered.  
  
"What?" Mia asked.  
  
"Nothing. What were you saying?"  
  
"I'm sorry you and Vince took the fall for us," Mia replied. "Letty, Dom's going crazy. He's moody and violent, more so than the usual. He throws stuff all the time. I'm worried."  
  
Letty frowned. "He is?"  
  
"Yeah," Mia said. Pause. "Oh, shit—"  
  
Letty heard a scuffle and finally another voice. "Letty?"  
  
"Dom?" Letty breathed.  
  
Dom grumbled. "Baby, I can't talk. The cops probably have your line tapped in case we called."  
  
"Yeah," Letty replied stiffly.  
  
"I miss you," Dom said gently. Pause. "I love you."  
  
"Yeah, me, too," Letty replied evenly.  
  
"Letty," Dom's voice nearly broke. Letty's back tensed; something was up. "Let, Jesse's dead."  
  
The world began to rotate and Letty gasped for air. Her chest was being crushed slowly. "Jesse?" How hadn't she heard of this?  
  
"Letty, I'm sorry, baby. I gotta go."  
  
"No, Dom wait!"  
  
But he was gone, and she was alone-yet again. 


	4. Freedom

Deep Water: Chapter 3  
  
Five Years Later  
  
Letty walked down the street with renewed purpose. She been let out earlier three days ago for good behavior, and was loving her newfound freedom. She paused and looked at the house before her. Dom and Mia's… She wondered if anyone was there now.  
  
"Holy shit," a voice behind her said.  
  
Letty whipped around and stared. Hector.  
  
Hector eyed her. The hair was longer, she's toned even more, but there was a scary haunted look in her eyes. "Hey, Letty. Didn't know you were getting out."  
  
Letty's jaw tightened. "Didn't know you cared," she retorted, looping her thumbs into the low pockets on her tight jeans.  
  
"Guess I deserved that," Hector laughed. "How's your boy?"  
  
"What boy?" Letty deadpanned. She was bored, and he wasn't helping to improve her mood.  
  
"Dom," Hector prompted. "Pretty cool they didn't catch him, huh?"  
  
Letty glared icily at him. "Whatever."  
  
"Have you seen him yet?" Hector pressed. "Rumor has it he came back a few months ago."  
  
Letty's head shot up and she stiffened. So Dom had come back. "Where is he?"  
  
"He has a shop on Courtland Street," Hector replied nervously. He shifted on his feet and looked around, waving to some people who drove by in a decked out Civic.  
  
Letty smiled slowly to herself. "I'd really love to see that boy." She turned and began to walk away from Hector, who stared after her.  
  
Something was up with her. Granted, Letty had never been Miss Congeniality, but something was seriously off in her. Her eyes told stories more vicious and violent than he'd ever encountered. Not to mention the long white scar that ran down the right side of her face. And why wasn't she with Dom anymore? Hector shrugged and went the other way.  
  
Letty slowly approached the garage. Noise clanged inside. He's here.  
  
She went to the opening and looked in. She saw Mia first leaning over a computer, wiping her hair out of her face in annoyance. Her hair was shorter; it only fell to her shoulders now. Shock radiated up Letty's body when she saw Brian go over to her and run his hands across her back. That's when she noticed the bulge in Mia's stomach. Mia turned and kissed him quickly before turning back to her work.  
  
Letty spun quickly as she heard footsteps behind her. "Leon," she said coolly.  
  
"Oh, my, God!" he exclaimed. "Letty! When? How?" His face was a mask of jubilation as he grabbed her hand and propelled her into the room. "Look what I found!" he declared.  
  
Mia and Brian came out and Mia hurried to her friend and hugged her. "I was coming to see you tomorrow!" Mia squealed.  
  
Letty leaned back and snapped her gum. She eyed Mia's stomach. "Check you out."  
  
Mia smiled even bigger and looped an arm around Brian's waist. "I'm due in February, only three more months."  
  
"How are you, Letty?" Brian asked.  
  
Letty stared and snorted. "Yeah, OK. When'd the cop join the team?"  
  
Mia stiffened and Leon exchanged glances with Brian who was looking nervous. Before anyone could say anything, Dom seemed to materialize from the back room. His eyes scoured Letty's body, drinking in every inch and curve.  
  
Letty looked at Dom, he hadn't changed much; shaved head, looming frame. Well, maybe there was a little more muscle definition than before. She watched as he came close to her and stopped in front of her.  
  
"Letty," he said softly, his hands finding her hair, his eyes big and wondering.  
  
Letty watched him and then slammed her fist into his face. 


	5. Things Change

Deep Water: Chapter 4  
  
Dom stepped back and rubbed his jaw gingerly. "I guess I deserved that."  
  
Letty stared at him silently. She arched an eyebrow and looked around the garage. "Nice place," she drawled.  
  
"Letty," Mia began slowly, "I know you're mad—"  
  
"I bypassed mad a long time ago," Letty corrected, trailing her fingers across the hood of a nearly car. "Now I'm indifferent." She paused and looked them each on the eye. "You see I thought we were friends—"  
  
"We are!" Mia interrupted quickly. She was shot down by a withering glare from Letty.  
  
"I believe I was talking," Letty snapped, "and I have definitely earned the right. You guys left Vince and I to hang."  
  
"Were we supposed to pull you two out of the hospital and risk hurting you even more?" Brian demanded, suddenly joining the conversation. His blue eyes flashed.  
  
Letty looked ready to kill him. "I don't think anyone hit your buzzer. You sold us out, which pretty much eliminates your speaking privileges in this matter."  
  
Brian looked as if he'd been slapped.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dom said softly.  
  
Letty whirled around. "Ain't gonna cut it this time, Dom. You refuse to go to jail, but it's OK to send me, your girlfriend, there? Or your best friend?"  
  
"Letty, try to understand," Dom began patiently. His rubbed a hand across his shaved head in distress. God, this was worse than he could have ever imagined.  
  
She held up a hand. "Nope. I don't wanna hear it." She moved to leave, but paused by the door. "Why don't you tell it to Vince? Or hell, tell it to Jesse." With that she stalked out into the glaring sunlight.  
  
Mia watched her best friend leave the garage and she looked over at Dom, surprised by how pale he'd gotten.  
  
"She hates me," Dom mumbled to himself.  
  
"Dom, she's upset," Leon argued.  
  
"No, she's right!" he roared, suddenly throwing part of a carburetor part across the room. The remaining pieces flew in different directions and skittered across the concrete floor. He slammed his fist on the table.  
  
Mia jumped and placed a gentle hand on his forearm. "Give her time, Dom. She just got out and saw us; we already knew she'd be upset."  
  
Dom looked at Mia and laughed at her naïveté. "She's not upset, little sister. She hates us. There's a difference."  
  
"But Dom, it's Letty—"  
  
"No, it's not!" he retorted. He shut his eyes in agony. "I knew prison would change her, hell it changed me. It gives you an edge you can't ignore." He laughed bitterly and stalked off to the office and slammed the door.  
  
Mia stood between Leon and Brian, utterly defeated. She stared forlornly at the door Letty had exited. "I should go after her."  
  
"Why?" Brian deadpanned.  
  
"She's my best friend!" Mia defended.  
  
"Even if you wanted," Leon reasoned, "how would you know where to go?"  
  
The thought struck Mia like lightening. A small smile crept across her tanned face. "I know." She grabbed her car keys and hurried out the door to her car. She was about to get inside when she noticed Dom standing there.  
  
"Bring her back?" The request was so tiny and yet so big at the same time.  
  
He really loves her, Mia realized. This is killing him.  
  
Mia smiled promisingly and got into the car. She'd watched Dom's pain eat away at him the entire time they were in Mexico. She watch him get drunk and yell and curse, hell she even caught him crying once in his room, holding a picture of the whole team. She knew he blamed himself for what happened to Jesse, Vince, and Letty. She also knew it wasn't his fault.  
  
She drove five minutes and pulled her car into a spot. She could see Letty on the park's swing set, her feet dragging in the sand.  
  
"How'd you find me?" Letty asked without looking up.  
  
"I just knew," Mia took a seat beside her. It was awkward sitting that way with her pregnant stomach.  
  
"I want to hate him for what he's done, Mia," Letty began without preamble. "I did hate him. Until I saw him, then I just wanted him to kiss me and tell me everything would be OK. But it's not. Everything's different now. Jesse's dead, Vince is still in jail."  
  
"It'll all work out," Mia said gently.  
  
"And if it doesn't?" Letty asked quietly.  
  
Mia had no answer. 


	6. Sleepless Nights

Deep Water: Chapter 5  
  
Letty tossed in her cheap motel bed that night. Well what did she expect for $12.95 a night? This wasn't the Hyatt or the Ritz-Carlton. No, it was a sleazy motel room with a fuzzy TV in one corner, a musty chair in another, and a sagging bed shoved underneath a garish, sloppy painting of a couple along the water. The wallpaper was yellowed from age and cigarette smoke. The carpet was threadbare and a faded blue.  
  
Letty stared at the cracked ceiling, wondering what Dom was doing right now. If he was with anyone.  
  
What did it matter? They were through. She and Dominic Toretto were finished. She'd seen to that. But wasn't that what she wanted?  
  
"It's better this way," she mumbled to herself in the inky darkness.  
  
She heard the bed on the other side of the wall creak and shudder. The moans of the occupants in the room grew to an all-time high, resulting in the woman's shriek of pleasure.  
  
Letty smirked. Dom was the only guy she'd ever been with that had that effect on her. Sure, Letty could put on a show with other guys and act like she was into it, but Dom was the only one who made her scream.  
  
The man said something unintelligible before the posts of the bed again pounded against the wall.  
  
Sheesh, this was the third time tonight. Talk about stamina.  
  
Dom and I went all night once. The whole night.  
  
"Stop it!" she hissed to herself. She sat up and flicked on the light, rubbing her eyes. "Jesus, I've resulted to talking to myself."  
  
She lifted her wallet from the drawer of the nightstand. She flipped it open and glanced down at the picture of the little girl there. She ran her fingertips across it lovingly. "Sorry baby," she whispered, tears filling her eyes, "but it looks like it's just you and me now. I screwed things up with your Daddy. Again."  
  
Letty put the picture away and wiped her eyes, but the innocent brown eyes haunted her behind closed lids. She had her father's eyes.  
  
Letty glanced up, startled as at the knock on the door. She got up slowly and opened the door.  
  
"Dom." 


	7. A Confession

Deep Water: Chapter 6  
  
"Can I come in?" Dom asked softly. His eyes searched hers, his massive shoulder hunched over.  
  
Letty moved back. "Yeah. OK."  
  
He came in and turned to her as she shut the door. "Did I wake you?"  
  
Letty shook her head numbly. "No, I wasn't sleeping. How did you know I was here?"  
  
Dom smiled wryly. "I begged Mia."  
  
Letty nodded and went to the bed, sitting down slowly, her wallet still clutched in her hand. "What?"  
  
Dom leaned against the wall. He smirked as he heard the couple next door. "Brings back memories."  
  
Letty stood abruptly, dropping the wallet on the bed. "Don't."  
  
Dom's face dropped. "Don't what?"  
  
"You know what," Letty snapped. She raked a hand through her hair. "I think you should go."  
  
"I will, but only if you tell me one thing first," Dom replied, standing straighter. "Tell me you don't love me."  
  
Letty's head shot up. "What?"  
  
"Tell me you don't love me," he repeated.  
  
Letty blinked and sighed dejectedly. "I do love you, Dom. It was never a question of loving you. I'll love you till the day I die."  
  
"Then why?" he demanded, spreading his hands open. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because it's for the better," she explained, looking at her hands. "I hate to sound like a song, but sometimes love isn't enough."  
  
She heard him cross the room, and suddenly she was looking into his eyes. Those penetrating eyes that saw more and understood more than anyone else ever could. "Letty."  
  
She felt herself falling, losing herself in his gaze. Without speaking, his arms were around her, and she was under him. His lips pressed against her neck. She was falling and didn't want to stop.  
  
God, just let me have this one last time.  
  
Dom's hand brushed against her wallet and picked it up. He got off her and studied the picture. His gaze narrowed, and Letty swallowed hard.  
  
"Dom," she said softly, brokenly.  
  
"What?" He frowned with confusion, his brow furrowed. His eyes darted up to search hers. "What's this?"  
  
Letty smiled evasively. "That is a little girl."  
  
Dom's eyes darkened. He was trying to reign in his temper. "Letty."  
  
Letty sighed and got off the bed, tugging her ripped T-shirt down over her exposed midriff. "That is Marisol," Letty replied softly. "My daughter."  
  
"Your daughter?" he replied incredulously.  
  
Letty turned sharply and looked him in the eye. "Our daughter." 


	8. Getting A Grip

1 Deep Water: Chapter 7  
  
"Our daughter?" Dom repeated, his rumbling voice lined with disbelief. "How is that possible?"  
  
Letty gave him a saucy look. "You were there, you should know."  
  
He blinked. "I mean, how is it I didn't know?"  
  
Letty sighed and sat on the bed. "I didn't know until after I was in jail. And it's not like you left me a number…"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"At my mother's," Letty answered.  
  
Dom let the thought of his daughter roll around in his head. The more he thought about it, the more he became disgusted with himself. How had he lost control of his life? What the hell was going on? "How old is she?"  
  
"Four and a half," Letty replied easily.  
  
"She's here in California?"  
  
Letty nodded. "My mom has a house about twenty miles north of here. Marisol's been living there all her life."  
  
"Marisol," Dome tried the name across his lips, happy at how natural it sounded. "My daughter."  
  
"Your daughter," Letty reaffirmed.  
  
Dom shook his head slowly. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
Letty shrugged. "I was too angry."  
  
"Too angry to tell me I have a daughter?" Dom exploded.  
  
"Don't blame me, Dom!" Letty yelled back. "I wasn't the one who disappeared for five years! Maybe if you called or wrote you'd know about Marisol!"  
  
Dom felt like he'd been sucker punched. "You're right."  
  
"I know I am," Letty said evenly. She brushed her hair out of her eyes. "There's something else I didn't tell you."  
  
Dom glanced up at her.  
  
"I'm leaving California. Marisol and I are leaving later this week," Letty said softly.  
  
"What?" Dom demanded. "You can't just leave…I mean, you drop this on me, and then leave!"  
  
"What do I have to stick around here for, Dom?"  
  
"Does Marisol even know who I am?" he asked in a ragged voice.  
  
Letty nodded. "My mom and I both showed her pictures of you. We've never hid who Marisol's father is."  
  
"I want to meet her," Dom said in a gravelly voice.  
  
Letty bit her lower lip. "Dom—"  
  
"I have the right to see my own daughter," Dom broke in, staring into Letty's eyes. "Please, Let."  
  
She could feel her resolve crumbling. "OK…I'll bring Marisol over tomorrow." 


	9. Marisol

1 Deep Water: Chapter 8  
  
Letty stopped her car in front of her mother's house and got out. She went up the walk and opened the door.  
  
"Mama!" The chirping voice greeted her from the couch. Marisol bound off the couch and threw herself at her mother's legs.  
  
"Hey, baby," Letty said gently. She knelt by her daughter's side. "Feel like going for a ride?"  
  
Marisol nodded, her eyes huge. "Where, Mama?"  
  
"Yes, where?"  
  
Letty glanced up at her mother. "Hey, Mami."  
  
"Where were you Leticia?" Maria Ramirez asked curiously. "I waited up for you."  
  
Letty winced. "I meant to call, but I got sidetracked." She paused. "I saw Dom." Letty smiled at her mother's look of shock, then sobered. "I told him about Marisol." She glanced lovingly at her daughter, who had turned her attentions back to the dancing purple dinosaur.  
  
Maria blew out a long breath. "How'd he take it?"  
  
"He wants to see her," Letty replied. "So that's where we're going. I told Dom I'd bring her by today."  
  
"And you're going?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"He's her father, Mom," Letty replied tartly. "He has a right to know his daughter, and it's not like I could hide her forever."  
  
Maria nodded and touched her daughter's cheek. "Do what you must, mija."  
  
Letty nodded. "Let's go, Marisol."  
  
Marisol bounded off the couch happily, her curly brown ponytail bouncing as she ran to her mother's side. "Where are we going, Mama?"  
  
Letty smiled down at her daughter. "On a little trip."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Letty stopped the car in front of the garage and got out. She went to Marisol's side and helped her out. Marisol yawned sleepily; she'd fallen asleep on the way there and had just woken up. Letty held her daughter's hand and steered her towards the opening of the garage.  
  
Marisol's large brown eyes traveled across the inside of the garage, her eyes drinking in every angle and person. Her eyes stopped cold on Dom. She tugged her mother's hand. "Mama!" she whispered excitedly. "It's Papa! Look, Mama!"  
  
As if on command, Dom looked up and saw Marisol and Letty standing there.  
  
With an excited squeal, Marisol ran at Dom before Letty could hold on tighter. Marisol made a beeline for Dom, and nearly careened into Brian. Marisol threw herself at Dom, who lifted her up into his powerful arms effortlessly. The smiles on both their faces were priceless.  
  
"You're my Papa," Marisol whispered, running one tiny hand down Dom's chiseled cheek.  
  
Dom felt tears burning behind his eyes, but kept them back. "Yeah," he whispered brokenly, "and you're my baby."  
  
Marisol stared into his eyes. "I missed you."  
  
He swallowed. "I missed you, too."  
  
Mia had come out of the office and had her arms wrapped around Brian with tears in her eyes. Leon and Brian both donned elated grins. Letty pushed her sunglasses up to her forehead and kept her position in the doorway, but she felt the rampant emotions in the garage as everyone watched Dom and Marisol interact for the first time. It was perfect.  
  
How can I destroy that? Letty wondered. 


	10. Daddy's Girl

Deep Water: Chapter 9  
  
Letty stared at Dom and Marisol as she slid down the slide into Dom's waiting arms. He lifted her up and swung her in the air. Marisol gave a squeal of delight.  
  
Letty had never dared to imagine that Marisol and Dom would have a relationship, but here they were, like long-lost friends reunited. It was almost surreal. The three had left the garage and headed for the park. Letty watched from a bench as Marisol and Dom played. It was like seeing old friends reunited. For a brief moment, she felt like a real family.  
  
"Mama!" Marisol quipped, running over, her dark ponytail bobbing. "Come play with us."  
  
Letty smiled softly at her daughter. "Sure, baby." She allowed herself to be pulled over to Dom's side by Marisol. Marisol dropped Letty's hand and scurried up the ladder.  
  
"Catch me, Daddy!" Marisol yelled, sitting at the top of the slide, her hands braced to push off from the rail.  
  
Dom returned to the bottom of the slide and waited for her to come down. He lifted her easily into his arms and kissed her cheek. "You like the slide, huh?"  
  
"Yup," she answered honestly, her brown eyes huge. "Mama and I play here a lot since she came home." Marisol lowered her voice to a whispered. "Mama was a bad girlâ€"she had to go in time out for a long time."  
  
Dom glanced over at Letty, who at the moment, was trying her hardest not to look at her daughter and ex.  
  
"Marisol," Letty called, "why don't you go play on the swings, OK? I need to talk to Daddy."  
  
Marisol slithered from Dom's grasp and hurried to the swing set where two other girls were playing.  
  
"What's up?" Dom asked, walking over.  
  
"We can't stay, Dom," Letty said softly. "We're leaving soon."  
  
"Letty, come on," Dom pleaded. "You can't seriously think about taking her away, can you?"  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Letty wondered. "You were never interested in kids before."  
  
"I am interested in my daughter," he replied, looking fondly at Marisol. He turned back to Letty imploringly. "Please, Let. Don't take her away."  
  
"I can't stay," Letty argued. "My mom's been cool, but she needs her space, not another kid running around."  
  
"Then stay with me," he said quickly.  
  
"Are you serious?" Letty laughed.  
  
"I'm the only one in the house now," he continued. "Brian and Mia live down the street and Leon decided to get his own place when we came home. It would just be the three of us."  
  
"I don't know, Dom..."  
  
"We can at least try it, Letty," Dom pressed.  
  
Letty hesitated and glanced at Marisol. She watched her daughter wave and she lifted her hand to wave back. Sighing, she turned to Dom. "OK. Let's try it." 


	11. Living Arrangements

1 Deep Water: Chapter 10  
  
It was strange being back in the house. Not much had changed, except that someone finally got around to repainting the living room and it was strangely clean.  
  
Letty glanced down at Marisol, observing as her daughter took in her new home. Marisol's bags were clasped firmly in Dom's large hand, and he too was watching his daughter. The three of them had stopped by Letty's mother's place before coming back. Dom had helped Marisol and Letty pack up their belongings and transport everything over to his house.  
  
"It's big," Marisol whispered in awe. Growing up in a tiny, two-bedroom trailer, the house, not supported by wheels, was a vast change for the girl.  
  
"It's home," Dom said, his deep voice filling the space.  
  
"Dom? That you?" Mia called from the back of the house. She came around into the living room, drying her hands on a dishtowel. She smiled when she saw Marisol. "Hey, Marisol."  
  
"Hello, Aunt Mia," Marisol responded politely, but still looking around.  
  
"What's going on?" Mia asked curiously, looking at Dom and Letty.  
  
Letty shrugged nonchalantly. "We're movin' in."  
  
Mia couldn't hide the look of surprise and happiness at the thought. "That's great!" she enthused. "Brian and I are right down the street."  
  
"So I heard," Letty replied coolly. She touched her daughter's shoulder gently. "Why don't we get you settled in upstairs, huh? It's been a long day."  
  
"She can stay in Mia's old room," Dom replied. "You know where it is, right?"  
  
"I haven't forgotten," Letty drawled. "Come on, honey." She took the bags from Dom and led Marisol upstairs.  
  
Dom finally grew sick of Mia staring at him. "What?"  
  
"How'd you talk her into this?" Mia laughed.  
  
"I think she doesn't want to go, but she's unsure if she should stay," he replied casually, sitting on the worn sofa. "Besides, she knows I don't want to be away from Marisol, and I think Marisol likes me as a dad."  
  
Mia laughed again.  
  
"What?" he demanded.  
  
"You. As a dad." Mia shook her head. "I just never saw it happening."  
  
"Yeah, well, neither did I, but I kinda like it," he answered with a grin. He clapped his hands together. "I need to get some boxes from the trunk. You staying for dinner?"  
  
"No," Mia replied, "I'm leaving now. I thought I left my watch here last night. Guess not."  
  
Dom nodded. He hugged Mia and then pulled back, touching her protruding belly. "I can't believe you're gonna be a mother."  
  
Mia smiled. "And you're a father."  
  
"Guess we're both on new territory, huh?" Mia laughed.  
  
"But we'll get through," Dom said with a grin.  
  
Mia gave a quick nod. "We always do."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"So we can live here, Mama?" Marisol asked her mother, punctuating the question with a loud yawn.  
  
"Yeah, baby," Letty answered softly, watching as Marisol's eyes slowly drifted shut. "We can stay here."  
  
Letty looked outside at the setting sun. But for how long? 


	12. Regrets

Deep Water: Chapter 11  
  
Dom glanced up as Letty came into the room hours later. Mia had gone home earlier, and the house had been strangely quiet. Dom expected more noise; he was living with Letty, and their four-year-old.  
  
"I fell asleep," Letty said drowsily, plopping on the couch across from him. She shut her eyes and leaned her head against the wall.  
  
Dom smiled. "I figured. Marisol?"  
  
"Asleep," Letty replied. She opened her eyes and looked around. "What time is it?"  
  
"Seven," Dom answered, setting down the magazine he'd been flipping through.  
  
"Mia go home?"  
  
"Yeah," Dom said, getting up. "You hungry?" He headed for the kitchen. "I can make you—"  
  
"Dom," Letty broke in gently, "sit down."  
  
He paused, his huge frame consuming most of the doorway before he reluctantly went back to his chair.  
  
"We gotta talk," she said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"We need to be careful, for Marisol's sake," Letty began. "I don't want us fighting or yelling. I don't want her upset."  
  
"You expect us to live together and not fight?" Dom questioned with a teasing smile.  
  
Letty threw a worn pillow at his head. "I mean it!" But her trademark grin was present.  
  
Dom leaned forward, resting his massive forearms on his jeans. "Let, I know this. I want this to work. This is how it should've been. God, I am so sorry—"  
  
"Shit," Letty swore softly and stood up. "I'm not rehashing this with you, Dom, I'm not."  
  
Dom stood as well. "We need to get this out or it'll eat away at us until there's nothing left."  
  
"Nothing left?" Letty repeated dryly. "Look at us! Look at me, for Christ's sake! I've lived in a cell for the last five years, Dom, barely seeing my child." Letty felt the tears flood her eyes and wash over her cheeks. "Do you know what it was like to give birth to my baby, our baby, and then wake up the next morning to find Social Services took her away?"  
  
Dom felt a ball of ice settle in his stomach, and he thought he'd be sick.  
  
Letty crashed back onto the couch and put her head in her hands. "You left me, Dom. You left me."  
  
"I wish..." His voice broke. "I wish I could do it over, Letty. You don't know how much I wish for that."  
  
She glanced up at him and her face made his heart jump. "Yeah, Dom, I do know."  
  
He spread his hands wide. "What can I do to make this better? Huh? What can I do, Letty?"  
  
She shook her head, her hair falling over her eyes. "You can't, Dom. You can't fix it this time." She stood up and went to him. "You know when I realized you weren't coming for me?"  
  
He waited.  
  
She shut her eyes and then opened them. "Something in me died that day, Dom. Something that no one, not you or me, or anyone could fix again. It's like being thrown into the deep end of the pool and you have to tread water or you'll drown, but you're so tired. But you, Dom, you were my reason to keep treading water. But when I realized you weren't coming, I drowned." She gave him a sad smile full of hurt and regret.  
  
He watched as she turned and walked away from him and went up the stairs. He sat back down, and realized she was right. Nothing he could do would get back what they'd lost. 


	13. Baby Talk

Deep Water: Chapter 12  
  
Mia glanced up from the books at the people scattered around the garage. It was almost surreal to see what she saw.  
  
Dom was leaning over the engine of a Civic, pointing something out to Marisol. Letty had decided to help out and was putting the finishing decals on a Supra with Leon, while Brian was searching for a wrench on the back table. One of Leon's CDs was playing quietly across the room.  
  
Mia smiled as the baby kicked against her stomach, then winced as it hit her ribs. "Ow," she muttered, rubbing her side.  
  
Letty sighed and got up, walking over to Mia and leaning against the wall. She wiped her hands off with a dirty rag. "How do you feel?"  
  
Mia shrugged and leaned back against the chair. "I swear this kid's gonna play soccer."  
  
Letty smiled knowingly. "Marisol kicked at night. A lot."  
  
Mia nodded. "It's annoying! I mean, I understand it wants to move, but..."  
  
Letty glanced down at her hands. "Look, Mia, about the other day—"  
  
Mia waved it off. "It's cool. I'm glad you decided to stick around."  
  
Letty glanced over at Marisol, who was leaning over the engine of the car between Dom and Brian. "Marisol seems happy."  
  
"Yeah," Mia agreed. She paused. "So's Dom."  
  
Letty shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about me and Dom."  
  
Mia backed off. "Fair enough." Mia tapped her pencil against the notebook. She winced as the baby kicked again and Letty laughed. "How long were you in labor?" she asked, switching gears smoothly.  
  
Letty sighed and thought. "About eight hours," she finally said.  
  
"Eight?" Mia paled.  
  
Letty smiled softly and touched Mia's shoulder. "It's worth it."  
  
"What's worth it?" Dom asked, coming over with Leon, Brian, and Marisol.  
  
"Baby talk," Mia said, standing up. Immediately hands were on her arms to help pull her up.  
  
She smacked their hands off annoyingly. "I'm pregnant, not porcelain."  
  
"We're just trying to help," Leon said.  
  
Letty could have laughed. She expected Brian and even Dom to treat Mia like glass, but watching Leon trying to help was hysterical.  
  
"You guys hungry?" Dom asked.  
  
"I eat for two," Mia deadpanned. "I'm always hungry."  
  
Brian smirked and kissed her temple. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm fine," Mia replied with a sigh.  
  
Letty nodded and straightened. "Don't worry, girl. You'll be OK."  
  
Mia smiled and hugged her friend. "I'm glad you're here for this."  
  
"Me, too," Letty whispered. She pulled away and smiled. "OK, enough of the Kodak moments, let's eat!"  
  
Mia felt her heart warm as Marisol's hand slipped into hers.  
  
"Come sit with me, Aunt Mia?" Marisol requested.  
  
Mia nodded. "Sure."  
  
Dom was paying the delivery guy as they all went outside.  
  
"Pizza!" Marsiol yelped happily.  
  
Dom smiled in amusement. "See how easy it is to make her happy?"  
  
"Doesn't take much," Letty agreed. She smiled softly at Dom.  
  
Mia exchanged knowing glances with Brian. Maybe everything will be OK, she thought. 


	14. Trying Again

****

Deep Water: Chapter 13

Letty stumbled down the stairs that night. The house was dark and quiet. She'd passed by Marisol's room, and found her daughter sleeping peacefully, her tiny arms curled around one of Dom's shirts. How she got it and why she had it, Letty didn't know, but Marisol seemed peaceful.

God, why won't these nightmares go away? she wondered in silence. She wandered to the couch and turned on the TV. The volume was blasted up from the movie Leon and Dom had been watching early. Letty winced and turned it down as fast as she could.

She tried to pay attention to the infomercial, but truth was, she wasn't truly concerned with how to tone her abs. She'd never exactly had a problem in that area before. Her eyes were fixed on the glowing screen, so blank, she didn't even notice Dom at the landing of the stairs.

"Can't sleep?"

Letty jumped and looked over at him. She offered an apologetic smile. "Nope. Did I wake you?"

He waved it away. "No big deal."

"Sorry," she replied softly, turning off the TV. The room was cloaked in darkness with only silhouettes from the moon casting shadows on the floor. Letty watched as Dom sat on the other end of the couch. 

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Letty shrugged, then realized her couldn't see her. "Nothing."

"I know you," Dom said softly. "I've grown up with you, and you were never able to lie to me. What makes you think you can start getting away with it now?"

Letty sighed. "I had a bad dream, that's all."

"That's all?" he repeated, his voice indicating he knew there was something else.

"Why are you pushing this?" Letty demanded.

"Why am I…?" he trailed off. He moved forward on the couch, repositioning himself. "I'm pushing this because I'm your friend and I know something's off."

"I've lived with it for three years, Dom, and I can keep on dealing," Letty replied tartly.

"So it happened in prison," he deduced.

"Yeah, Dom," Letty said distantly. She snapped out of her momentary stupor. "You were right."

"I was?"

"About prison." Letty looked out the window as a tree branch slapped the glass. The wind was picking up and a few raindrops were traversing the down the window.

Dom remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"It changes you," Letty whispered, "and not for the better." Her fingers absently trailed down the white puckered scar on her face. "Some girl got a hold of a knife somehow. She was a royal bitch, and I cussed her out the day before or some shit like that," Letty said. "She brought the knife into the yard and went after me. She slit the side of my face before I could react. When I realized what had happened, I…" She ran her fingers through her hair and over her face, as if trying to wipe away the memories. "God, I barely remember. But somehow I got the knife, and I swear, Dom, I was gonna kill her…I swear I was. But then the guards were there and they broke us up." Letty lowered her eyes. "That wasn't the only fight I got in while I was there."

Letty glanced up, her eyes glittering with tears. "I was so angry, Dom. At you, at Mia, at Leon, my mom, hell, even Marisol. Because I was stuck in that hellhole and you were walking free."

"I'm sorry," he said gently.

"That's all you seem to say anymore, Dom."

"What else can I say?" he asked.

"How about, 'I fucked up, Letty'? You've never once told me this was your fault!" she accused.

And I was the only one there? I held a gun to your head and forced you to rob a truck? he thought. He looked into her eyes, ready to say that, but stopped.

The moonlight made her dark eyes glow. They trusted me with their lives. All of this really is my fault, he realized. "I was wrong, and I screwed us all into the ground. Don't think I haven't paid for this, Letty. I have."

"Oh?" she snorted. "It must be so hard hiding out on the beaches of Mexico."

"No," he snapped. "It was the hateful look in Mia's eyes every time she looked at me, it was burying Jesse, being separated from you and Vince, it was in Leon's voice every time he spoke to me. It was the condescending looks I got when I came back home."

"We all have our crosses to bear," Letty replied evenly. She didn't even realize she was crying until Dom's hand reached up to touch her cheek.

"I want it back, Letty." He paused. "I want us back."

Letty shook her head. "I don't know, Dom…I don't know if I can trust you again."

"Try," he requested. "We could make this work. You, me, and Marisol. The way it should've been."

"I need to think about it," she finally whispered hoarsely. 

Dom nodded and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I still love you."

Letty nodded against his rough palm. "I never stopped either." Her eyes overflowed with tears. "I just…There's so much hurt and pain, Dom. How can we build something off that?"

"We don't," he answered simply. "We start again."

"I don't know if I can," she replied.

"I'm willing to try if you are." He held his breath. The silence hovered over their heads.

"OK." The word was so small and he almost missed it form the erratic beating of his heart against his ribcage.

"OK," Letty said a bit louder, "let's try it."


	15. Dom's Girls

****

Deep Water: Chapter 14

*~*~*~*

Letty felt him before she heard him walk into the kitchen and before he pressed his lips against the nape of her neck. She turned to find herself boxed in against the counter with his massive arms on each side. She arched an eyebrow and smiled. "This is what you call taking it slow?"  
  
He smiled seductively and nodded. He lowered his head and nuzzled her neck. "It is for us."  
  
Letty tipped her head back as his lips made a sweet, wet path down her neck and towards her chest. She braced her hands against his bare chest and lightly ran her fingernails down his pectoral muscles. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and flicked his tongue over the upper swells of her breasts.  
  
She opened her eyes and gasped. With both hands she shoved Dom away. "Marisol!"  
  
Dom staggered back and glanced down at their daughter. "Hi, honey."  
  
"What's going on?" Marisol asked with skeptical eyes. When she narrowed them like they were now, she was clearly Dom's daughter. Both had a look of pure steel that no one could match or evade.  
  
"Nothing, baby," Letty said with a shrug. She flashed Dom and knowing look. "Are you two hungry?"  
  
"I'll eat on the way to the garage," Dom replied, grabbing his shirt from the back of a chair.  
  
"Me come too?" Marisol asked curiously, her brown eyes dancing.  
  
Letty smiled. "Not yet. We need to register you for kindergarten for next year, baby. Then we'll go see Daddy."  
  
"And Aunt Mia?"   
  
Letty smiled. Marisol had taken an obvious liking to Mia from the get-go. The child didn't usually form bonds so easily. Truth was, Marisol was taking to the team like she would her own family.  
  
"School?" Marisol yelped with an excited jump. "I can go?"  
  
Letty laughed and leaned into Dom when he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You can go."  
  
"I should go," Dom whispered against her ear.  
  
Letty turned, their faces inches apart. "OK." She hesitated slightly, then pressed her lips against Dom's.   
  
He pulled back and smiled briefly before turning and lifting a wondering Marisol into his arms. She squealed with childish delight.   
  
"Daddy!" she yelped.  
  
Dom loved hearing her say that. He knew he would never, ever tire of hearing her say the word "_Daddy_." He kissed her forehead and placed her back on the ground.  
  
"I'll see you two later," he smiled. "Have fun at school."  
  
The mere word of school sent Marisol into a fit of giggles, spinning around the kitchen in dizzying circles. It was the sound of her laughter that Dom cherished as he walked out to his car. 


	16. A Degree Of Normalcy

****

Deep Water: Chapter 15

*~*~*~*

Letty pushed her sunglasses up on her head as she got out of Mia's Civic. She'd called Mia to borrow the car when she realized she had no way of getting herself and Marisol to Blake Elementary School. Once they were done, they swung by Mia's and picked her up, and since Mia had grown so big, Letty had to drive.  
  
Letty nudged the door shut with her hip and helped Marisol out of the back while Mia struggled to get out of the passenger side.  
  
Letty arched an eyebrow as Mia braced her hands on either side of the car to pull herself up. "You OK, girl?"  
  
Mia flashed her a pained smile and nodded as she shut the door. "I'll be glad when I can move like every other normal human being."  
  
"People get pregnant all the time," Letty reminded her as they entered the garage. "Multiple times on occasion."  
  
Mia sighed, rubbing her back. The frown on her face melted away as Brian came up behind her and kneaded her shoulder muscles gently in his hands.  
  
Letty glanced around and saw Marisol had already attatched herself to Dom's side and was watching him as he disappeared underneath a Viper. In her tiny hand she clutched a small wrench and handed it to Dom when he requested it.   
  
Letty tapped Mia's shoulder and pointed to the pair. "That's what you have to look forward to."  
  
Mia smiled and shook her head. "It's incredible watching them." She shook her head once more. "I have work to do," she announced softly, reluctantly shrugging away from Brian's hands.  
  
Letty turned to Brian reluctantly and she could read on his face that he was about to walk away. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait."  
  
He turned and looked down at her expectantly.  
  
"I shouldn't have...yelled at you before," Letty said softly. "I was upset, and you didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of my rant."  
  
"You were angry," Brian said with simplicity. "I understand that."  
  
Letty's eyes softened. "I'm glad you and Mia worked out. You're good for her." Letty's face suddenly shifted into the trademark no-nonsense look everyone was familiar with. "But if you break her heart, I'll kill ya."  
  
"Not gonna happen," Brian assured her with a laugh. He glanced over at Dom. "Everything OK with you two?"  
  
Letty smiled and rolled her eyes. "Who knows?"  
  
"You two work," Brian said honestly. "When you're together you have this...energy. I noticed that off the bat. He loves you."  
  
"Love was never the problem," Letty answered softly.   
  
"It never is," Brian replied just as gently before walking away.  
  
Letty sighed and made her way over to Dom and Marisol. "Hey, you two."  
  
"Hey, yourself," Dom called back before sliding back out from underneath the car. "Marisol was telling me about school."  
  
Letty smiled fondly down at her daughter. "I think she had fun."  
  
"Yo, Dom!" Leon yelled. "I'm taking out the Vette for a test run."  
  
"Can I go?" Marisol asked quickly, looking at Leon. He shrugged, but was unable to keep the smile off his face. "Mommy? Can I?" Marisol pleaded with large brown eyes.  
  
Letty and Dom exchanged looks. Finally, Letty shrugged. "Go ahead."  
  
They watched as Marisol trotted over to Leon and he helped her into the car. Dom watched as Leon buckled her in and wondered how he could love someone as much as he loved her after only knowing her mere days.  
  
Leon turned the ignition and shifted into first.  
  
Letty and Dom exchanged glances once more. "Be careful!" they both yelled as Leon pulled out of the garage. 


	17. School Days

Deep Water: Chapter 16

Letty rolled over and shifted under the weight of Dom's heavy arm around her waist. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she realized she was staring into a pair of deep brown eyes. She sat up immediately. "What's wrong, baby?"

Marisol blinked. "Is it time yet?"

_Time for what? _Letty wondered. Then she looked at Marisol closely. The girl had her backpack on and her new Sesame Street lunchbox in her hand. _Preschool. She's ready to go to Junior Kindergarten._ Letty looked at the clock.

5:16 a.m.

"Sweetheart, you don't go to school for another three hours," Letty said gently.

Marisol's happy face fell and her lower lip extended in a pout. "Oh," she mumbled and turned away.

Letty reached over and grabbed her by the backpack and tugged her towards the edge of the bed. "C'mon, Mari."

Marisol dropped her lunchbox and backpack by the edge of the bed and crawled across her mother, snuggling between Dom and Letty.

*~*~*~*

Mia looked up from the rocking chair on the front porch as the bus rolled to a stop. She and Letty both got to their feet and watched as Marisol bound off the steps and ran up the drive.

"Mama!" she squealed, propelling herself into Letty's waiting arms.

Letty lifted her daughter into the air and swung her around. "Did you have fun at school?"

Marisol pulled back a bit and nodded enthusiastically. "I made two new friends and I like my teacher Miss Haskel. She's pretty and nice."

"Who are your friends?" Mia asked.

Marisol slithered down Letty and wrapped her arms around Mia's legs. "Tyler and Kristina. We're all best friends." She turned to Letty. "Where's Daddy?"

Letty hooked her thumb towards the door. "Inside."

Marisol ran to the front door and jerked it open, screaming, "Daddy!"

Letty laughed and sat back down in her chair. "God, she's gonna drive me nuts."

Mia stroked her stomach lovingly. "I can't wait for this little guy to come out."

"Guy?" Letty repeated, sitting up.

Mia shrugged. "Brian's positive I'm carrying little Brian, Junior."

"And what do you think?"

Mia smiled. "It's a girl."

Letty laughed. "I guess we'll see."

Mia smiled as the baby kicked. "I guess we will."


	18. The Newest Member of The Team

Deep Water: Chapter 17

__

Two Months Later

Letty shuffled down the hallway towards Marisol's room. A small nightlight in the hallway cast an orangish hue over the corridor. Letty reached the door and pushed it open. Her hand unconsciously flew to her throat as she saw the scene before her.

Dom was in the rocking chair with Marisol on his lap. A book lay at their feet. Dom's cheek rested against the top of Marisol's head, and their daughter's face was buried in Dom's chest. Dom had his massive arms wrapped around the tiny girl and they both wore slight smiles on their faces.

Letty leaned against the doorframe and felt her eyes burn with tears. She never imagined she'd be able to have it all; Marisol _and_ Dom. She never dreamed she'd walk in on Marisol and Dom curled up together, asleep. 

She shook her head and with a sigh, closed the door and went downstairs. She wandered into the dark kitchen and flicked on the light.

Letty jumped as the phone rang. She glanced at it before answering it. "Hello?"

"Letty? It's Brian. Mia's—" He was cut off by a long moan.

"Having the baby?" Letty finished. A smile broke across her face. "We'll meet you at the hospital!"

"Call Leon!" Brian said and hung up.

Letty smiled and raced back through the living room and up the stairs. She ran to Marisol's room and threw the door open. "Wake up!"

Dom lifted his head sleepily and looked around. Marisol mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled closer to Dom. "What?" His eyes focused on Letty.

"Mia's in labor!" Letty exclaimed, pulling an outfit for Marisol out of the drawer. 

Dom stood up fast and Marisol tumbled off his lap. He caught her before she fell and set her down. "Now?"

"No, in a week," Letty replied sarcastically. "Yes now!"

"What happened?" Marisol asked sluggishly, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Letty knelt beside her daughter. "Aunt Mia is going to have her baby, sweetheart. We need to go to the hospital."

At the word '_baby_', Marisol perked up. She stripped her nightshirt over her head and within minutes, Dom, Letty and Marisol were on their way to the hospital.

*~*~*~*

Letty opened the door and was greeted by a low groan of pain. She exchanged smiles with Dom and they went in. Marisol was in the waiting room with Leon.

"Hey, girl," Letty grinned, coming into the room.

Mia was breathing hard with her hair in as loose knot with a few strands plastered around her face. She glanced up and forced a smile on her face. Brain hovered to the left of her bed.

"How do you feel?" Dom asked coming in and kissing her head.

Mia gave Letty a helpless look. Letty shrugged. "They don't get the whole shoving a watermelon through something the size of a grapefruit thing."

Brian winced. "Can I get you anything?"

"A priest," Mia muttered.

"A priest?" Dom repeated.

Mia hooked her thumb at him. "If he doesn't stop, I'm gonna kill him."

Brian backed off a step. "I'm trying to help."

"Help somewhere else," Mia snapped. She drew in a sharp breath and slowly let it out.

Letty approached the bed and glanced at the monitor. "Almost over…There," she said, glancing back at Mia. She held her best friend's hand and smiled. She glanced at Dom and Brian. "Trust me, I didn't want anyone around me either when I was in labor."

Brian nodded, but his lips were still pressed in a thin line. His blue eyes flickered across Mia's face constantly. "Doctor Cates said she's dialated eight centimeters."

"Two more," Letty cheered. "Marisol needs a playmate."

Mia gasped and her face paled. Letty's eyes scanned the monitor and she watched the line creep upwards sharply. It peaked and slowly fell down and Mia relaxed slightly.

They all turned as the door opened and Dr. Cates came in. She was an attractive woman in her early forties with graying hair pulled into a bun and a soft smile. "Let's see if you've dialated anymore. I need you two—" she pointed to Letty and Dom "—to leave for a minute."

Letty nodded and grabbed Dom's hand, leading them out. She shut the door behind them and looked at Dom. "You're quiet," she observed.

He leaned against the opposite wall and sighed. "I missed so much. I mean, I never got to see Marisol being born."

"Seeing her born in a prison hospital with guards at the door?" Letty smirked. She shook her head ruefully. "You didn't miss much."

"I know, Letty, but—"

"Don't dwell on it," Letty interrupted, holding up her hand. "You're here now, Dom, and Marisol's happy. That's all that matters."

Dom nodded, but before he could say anything, the door opened and Mia was rolled out. He braced his palms against the wall and pushed off.

Mia wiped her face with her hand. "It's time," she said, touching her stomach. 

Dom grabbed her hand briefly as they went by and squeezed. She smiled up at him and was gone, trailed by Brian and Dr. Cates.

"We should go back out to the waiting room," Dom advised. "See how Marisol and Leon are."

Letty nodded and followed him into the waiting room. Marisol and Leon were watching a cartoon on the TV suspended in the far right corner.

Leon looked up as they came in. "How is she?"

"Having the baby as we speak," Dom replied, sitting beside Marisol.

Thirty minutes later, Brian came into the waiting room, a smile etched on his face. He ran his hands over the blue scrubs the doctors had insisted he change into. "Hey."

"What is it?" Leon asked, jumping up.

"Come and see for yourselves," Brian invited. He turned and led them down two hallways before opening a door and going into the room.

Mia looked up at her friends and family with a bright smile and then she looked down at the baby wrapped in a warm white blanket. "I'd like you guys to meet someone," she said softly.

Everyone pulled in close to the bed and stared at the sleeping baby. 

"This is Jessica Maria O'Connor." Mia paused. "We decided to call her Jessie."

__

Jessie.

**__**

Jesse.

Everyone paused as they took in the significance. Letty leaned into Dom and watched as Marisol approached Mia with wondering eyes. The child slowly climbed onto the bed and peered down at the baby. With one tiny finger, she touched the edge of the blanket, pulling it away from Jessie's face.

"She's tiny," Marisol whispered, looking up at Mia.

"She'll be big like you one day," Mia whispered back with a secretive smile.

"Can I play with her?" Marisol requested, batting her eyelashes.

Mia's face broke into a radiant smile and she looked around the room at her friends.

"Not yet, baby," Letty said from the side. 

Marisol frowned and looked back down at Jessie. "Can I touch?"

Mia nodded and took Marisol's hand, guiding her. Marisol softly stroked Jessie's red cheek.

"Soft," Marisol said with a growing smile. "Is Jessie from in there?" she pointed to Mia's deflated stomach. 

Mia nodded again. "Yup."

Marisol yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"We should go," Letty said softly to Dom.

Marisol's head shot up and she was suddenly alert. "Will Jessie be here tomorrow?"

Everyone laughed. "Yeah," Dom said, picking up his daughter, "Jessie'll be here tomorrow."

Marisol looked down and gave Jessie a serious, stern stare. "I'll be back tomorrow." The sleeping baby never even once moved to acknowledge Marisol's promise.

Dom leaned down and kissed Mia's cheek. "You did god, baby girl. Mama and Papa would be proud."

"Thanks, Dom," she said back through tears. She shut her eyes and let one tear fall down. She opened her eyes and looked at Letty. "I'm so glad you're here."

Letty leaned down and hugged Mia, also kissing her cheek. "No problem," she said back. She turned to Brian and hugged him as well, and when they were finished, Dom shook Brian's hand.

Letty opened the door and the three slowly made their way out of the hospital. Letty paused once they were outside and watched as Dom kept going, Marisol already asleep in his arms. In the background, the sun was beginning to rise.

Letty sighed and smiled as Dom turned to her expectantly. "You coming?" he called.

She nodded and glanced at the sun once more.

__

It's going to be a beautiful day—now and forever, she thought before linking her hand with Dom's. She smiled up at him. "Let's go home."

The End


	19. Author's Note 62808

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

I wrote Deep Water years ago (nearly seven, to be exact), and I'm grateful for all of the warm reviews and accolades it has garnered. That being said, I can honestly say my writing has vastly improved since writing this fic, and after rereading it, I was somewhat annoyed with it.

Anyway, I've decided to re-write this story. I'll probably give it a whole new title and everything, and I fully plan to rework the entire story. The basic plotline will still be the same, but I want to incorporate more of the other movie TF&TF spawned.

I've been mulling this over for a while, but after reading about the forthcoming sequel with the original cast back, I can't resist revisiting this fic.

Iz


End file.
